Le joyau
by Neld
Summary: [OS][Silm] Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant pour la St Parfait. Beren et Luthien. Arrive un Silmaril.


Le Nain est mourant; sous sa barbe son visage est blafard; il presse une main tremblante contre son flanc, et son sang coule rapidement entre ses doigts. Pourtant, lorsque Beren s'agenouille à ses côtés, il tient toujours le Nauglamir. C'est l'éclat du joyau qui l'a mené jusqu'aux Nains; si ce pauvre fou n'avait pas choisi de le porter, il aurait peut-être atteint Nogrod. Mais il est trop tard; sans se soucier de ses faibles imprécations, Beren lui ôte le collier du cou, lui arrache des doigts d'une saccade. Il se relève, Nauglamir en main; sans un avertissement, il achève le Seigneur de Nogrod. Puis il part laver le joyau dans l'eau de l'Ascar; sous sa main le sang se dissout dans les eaux de la rivière, en volutes rouges que le Silmaril illumine.  
Beren hésite au moment de placer le Nauglamir dans son sac. Ces bois sont sûrs. La lumière du Silmaril éclairera son chemin; elle annoncera son retour à Lùthien. Il préfère garder le joyau sous les yeux.

Il lui tend le Nauglamir; elle accepte le joyau qui leur a couté une vie, qui a mené ses parents à leur perte. Sans dire mot (mais, même à la lumière du joyau, avec une ombre sur le visage que Beren voit rarement,) elle l'enveloppe dans un morceau de tissu qui ne dissimule guère sa lumière, puis l'enferme dans un coffre. Alors seulement elle se tourne vers lui, et l'ombre à son front s'évanouit sous son sourire et la lumière de ses yeux; elle panse ses blessures et s'étend à ses côtés.

Le Silmaril demeure enfermé pendant de nombreux jours. Beren se prend à y rêver – des cauchemars où loup il retourne jusque dans les tréfonds d'Angband; où il tremble devant Morgoth; où la gueule de Carcharoth s'ouvre à nouveau béante devant lui. Parfois ses rêves se transforment, et deviennent étrangement doux; il baigne dans la lumière du Silmaril, qui s'infiltre jusque sous ses paupières et dans ses yeux fermés; et quand dans son rêve il les entrouvre il voit sa Tinùviel qui danse sur l'herbe de Doriath, et le joyau est à sa gorge. Chaque nuit son rêve se fait plus précis, et le hante.

Il cède un soir. Quand il ceint le Nauglamir à son cou, elle a sur le visage un air d'effroi fasciné, mais elle n'ôte pas le collier. Quant à lui – lui, malgré ses caresses et les mots qu'elle murmure à son oreille, sanglote comme un enfant lorsqu'il lève les yeux vers elle, yeux et esprit meurtris par la perfection du collier des Nains, du joyau de Fëanor, et du visage de Lùthien. Dès lors Lùthien porte le Silmaril, et leur beauté est parfaite; parfaite et si grande qu'elle ne peut être contenue dans leurs corps, et s'étend à toute l'île, sanctifiée et lumineuse jusqu'aux heures les plus noires l'hiver.

Trop de beauté pour Arda Marrie, diront plus tard les sages, trop de perfection pour des terres mortelles. Pour l'heure Beren et Lùthien ne le savent pas – même si peut-être, ils le sentent confusément, sentent comme leurs corps mortels ne peuvent supporter ce feu. A présent leurs jours s'écoulent comme dans un rêve éphémère où la lumière est aveuglante, et dont la beauté est d'autant plus grande qu'elle ne saurait durer.

« Un soir d'automne, alors qu'il se faisait tard, quelqu'un vint frapper aux portes de Menegroth, demandant à voir le Roi. C'était un prince des Elfes Verts venus en hâte d'Ossiriand, et les gardes le conduisirent à Dior qui était seul assis dans sa chambre. L'Elfe, sans rien dire, donna un coffret au Roi et repartit. Dans le coffret se trouvait le collier des Nains où était serti le Silmaril, et Dior en le voyant comprit que c'était le signe de la mort de Beren Erchamion et de Lùthien Tinùviel, qu'ils étaient allés là où le destin des humains les emmène, au delà du monde.  
Dior regarda longtemps le Silmaril que son père et sa mère avaient, contre tout espoir, arraché à la terrible domination de Morgoth et sa douleur était grande que la mort les eût pris si tôt. Les sages disent que le Silmaril avait hâté leur fin, car quand Lùthien le portait, sa beauté avait une telle flamme qu'elle était trop forte pour les terres mortelles. »

_Le Silmarillion_, J.R.R Tolkien


End file.
